


take it off

by takomomo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, cunning yuta, lowkey jealous jaehyun, somehow domestic, stripper yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takomomo/pseuds/takomomo
Summary: “I think I get it. You like stripping for me.”“Getting cocky, are we?” Jaehyun simply shrugs and takes a swig from his glass.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	take it off

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is a little self indulgent

There’s something about the flashing lights that get his heart beating and his blood pumping. The music is slow and builds up to a crescendo right where he throws his jacket to the jeering crowd, baring his skin to the chilly air.

There’s a euphoric high to drowning out the voices with his own heavy breathing. He slides down to his knees and lets the lights bounce off the jewelry in his navel and nipple. They get him extra tips and he’s learned to take full advantage of his appeal.

He hates this place and yet he can’t stop coming back even when the mounting bills have been settled and even after he got a call from the company he’s been working very hard to get into. He has an inkling why.

Jung Jaehyun is standing in the farthest corner of the room with a smirk on his perfectly sculpted face. Like always, he’s content to watch from afar as a piece of clothing falls away from Yuta’s body at a time. It’s a habit it seems, standing away from the lights while he drinks in every roll of his hips and every curve of his body. 

Just like every single time, he comes up to the front right as the show finishes and Yuta crawls on all fours to the edge of the stage where Jaehyun is holding out a sleek black credit card. Yuta takes it between his teeth with a matching smirk, and later tucks it into the waistband of his exposed underwear.

  
  


Jaehyun is already waiting for him in the private room he books religiously on each visit by the time he's done redressing. Yuta doesn’t entertain private sessions but with Jaehyun he indulges a little more shamelessly.

The younger man already has his ipad set up on the table, a glass of whiskey and his jacket discarded on the velvet seat. 

“So what did you want this time?”

“A portable heater maybe? The heater in my apartment is shit.” 

Jaehyun laughs and beckons him closer. Yuta doesn’t hesitate plopping down his lap and even grins at the slight pained grunt from the man under him.

“Why don’t you just move then? I’m sure anywhere is better than that old, run down place.”

“Do I look like I can afford it?”

“What happened to the ‘I’m earning enough from tips alone’ argument?” 

Yuta ignores him in favor of scrolling down Amazon on Jaehyun’s ipad, picking the most expensive heater on the list. It takes him approximately ten minutes to place the order and key in Jaehyun’s card details before he turns back and kisses the man fully on the lips in his own brand of appreciation.

They pull away before things get too heated and Yuta ends up on his knees between Jaehyun’s legs. It wouldn’t be completely out of the norm.

“I heard you got a job offer.” Jaehyun says and licks the corner of Yuta’s lips.

“Did you now?”

“So I’m wondering. Why are you still here? Surely you’re not turning down such a good offer to be a stripper in some seedy bar.”

“Nothing wrong with that. It pays well.” It’s the same argument all over again and he knows Jaehyun can read him like a book so he doesn’t bother making up some elaborate lie.

“I think I get it. You like stripping for me.”

“Getting cocky, are we?” Jaehyun simply shrugs and takes a swig from his glass.

“Tell you what, how about I pay you to strip for me every night from now on. That way you don’t have to come here pretending to like what you do.”

“I wasn’t doing it to get your attention.” He weakly protests even as his mouth waters from the thought of climbing over Jaehyun’s lap every night like a hungry hyena ready to pounce. In Jaehyun’s bedroom. In Jaehyun’s home.

“Of course. You’ve always had my attention anyway.” Yuta smiles and turns away in case the blush on his cheeks gives him away.

“Is this your way of asking me to move in with you?” 

“You can think of it that way. Also.” Jaehyun cups his cheeks and turns his face towards him again so he can nibble on his lips again. “I might have become more possessive. Maybe I don’t like others looking at you anymore.”

Yuta scoffs. “I thought that was part of the appeal.”

“Not anymore. No.” Jaehyun’s big hand slides under the jacket Yuta hastily threw on after his performance and tickles the bare skin underneath. Jaehyun toys with his pierced nipple and chuckles at the groan Yuta lets out.

Incited, Yuta grinds down on Jaehyun’s lap, harder each time his lover flicks his nipple without mercy. Tonight, he might give into some of his urges. Perhaps he can ride Jaehyun, perhaps he’ll even let him fuck him on the table.

“About that offer…”


End file.
